Hamilton Hocks and the Ferocious Beast
by Kelly Min
Summary: Maggie and the Ferocious Beast unfortunately has no sub-category. This is just a sweet little ficlet I decided to write after bing-watching the show. I miss it.


Hamilton Hocks and the Ferocious Beast.  
Author: Kelly Min [amaterasuerato ]

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Maggie and the Ferocious Beast.

 **Author's Note** : I've been re-watching this show and I got this idea for a cute story between the trio. I don't know if I'll be continuing it; we'll see how everyone else likes it.

"Hamilton sure has been acting funny." Beast mused to himself as he sat below the setting sun. The trio was turning eighteen the following day. The usual preparations had been made. Hamilton was fixing the food and they had each made presents for one another. But the Ferocious Beast had noticed something different about his friendly friend the Pig.

Hamilton had been blushing a lot. Especially when Maggie's name was mentioned. And the polka-dotted monster just could not contemplate as to why. It was getting close to dinner time. Then soon - Hamilton would be baking their birthday cake. Beast didn't even remotely feel like licking the bowl anymore.

"Hamilton?" Beast called almost plaintively towards the cardboard box. Hamilton poked his head out of the box; hands full of the necessary items for him to start dinner with. He climbs out with little trouble and puts them down, dusting off his sweater.

"Yes, Beast?" A twitch of his snout.

"What's the matter?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You're acting… _peculiar_."

"Peculiar?"

"Yes." Beast nods; as if to emphasize his point. "This whole week you've been blushing and giggling for no reason. And whenever I mention Maggie's name you get as red as my spots." On cue, Hamilton goes red. "So I have to know, as your friend, what's wrong? Did you and Maggie have a fight? Are you no longer friends?"

"No longer friends?!" A gasp comes from the pink and gentlemanly pig. "How could you ever ask that?"

"I'm sorry Hamilton, but I don't understand what's going on with you." Beast admits; truthful as he's always been. Hamilton sighs, running his fingers through the three hairs on his head.

"Oh, it's not your fault Beast. Don't apologize. There's no need." Tapping his chin; Hamilton decides to tackle this as gently as possible. "There's nothing wrong between Maggie and I. In fact, it's the very opposite."

"It is?"

"Oh yes. Yes. I - I happen to be - I've - oh dear." Hamilton is once again, redder than red.

"What? What?"

"Oh." Hamilton sips a glass of water down. "I'm - I'm in love with Maggie, Beast." He kicks the dirt under his hooves. Beast is silent. He's sitting there with no expression on his face. Possibly the worst reaction ever seen.

"Beast…?"

Beast's mouth begins to twitch - that twitch like he doesn't like what he's just heard. Hamilton is expecting the worst, but somehow - it's unseen. Beast stands on his legs and nuzzles into Hamilton. It's a warm gesture and it has the pig smiling. "I'm happy for you."

"Oh, thank you Beast. I haven't told her yet, but I… I hope she feels the same way." Little does Hamilton know, that Maggie has a boyfriend and that she's only ever seen him and Beast as friends and nothing more.

"You're welcome." Dinner is uneventful. It's quiet. Beast seems distant and in the end, only eats half of his food and wanders off before dessert is served. Hamilton has to bake the cake so it's a while before he finds Beast. He's sitting on Sandcastle Beach, looking out onto the ocean.

"Beast?" Hamilton has a plate of pumpkin tarts. One of Beast's favorites.

A beat or two of silence. Then. Softly. "Yes, Hamilton?"

"Is something bothering you?" He puts the plate down. Beast sniffs the air; recognizing the delicacy being offered but not having the slightest bit of stomach for anything right now. His own twisted in knots.

"No, of course not."

"You barely ate dinner and you didn't even touch dessert. Beast, you didn't even offer to lick the bowl from the birthday cake batter!"

"So?"

"So?! Something must be wrong. It's a telltale sign. Now, come along," He sits himself on a nearby rock - after checking to make sure it's not a turtle - hooves on his knees. "you listened to me, now it's my turn to listen to you."

A heavy sigh. More beats of silence. Before quietly.

"Why do you have to be in love with Maggie?"

"I'm - I'm sorry, what was that?"

A little louder. A sad expression in those big eyes. " _Why do you have to be in love with Maggie_?"

"Beast, I'm not sure I understand."

Beast's mouth twitches once more, this time far more than the last time. Hamilton reaches, placing a hand onto the decidedly larger paw of Beast's. A silent tell that he's here. He's always been there. As he would continue to do so.

"Why do you have to be in love with Maggie? Maggie's not here all the time. A lot of the time it's just you and me. We spend more time together than that."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"I just don't think it's very fair."

"But you can't help who you love."

"No." Beast looks Hamilton in the eyes. "I can't."


End file.
